This invention provides a competitive rotating ring game device which permits two competitors, by rotating and sliding handles at opposite ends of a series of individually rotatable rings, to compete against each other for the purpose of aligning indicia, such as pre-chosen colors, spaced about the peripheries of the rings. It comprises a number of improvements on my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,776, further facilitating the functioning, operation and manufacturing of the device of the invention.